1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printed circuit boards and more particularly to a tool and method of inserting and attaching a card edge connector assembly to board edge contacts on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printed circuit boards usually consists of a flat sheet of insulation material such as glass epoxy. Conductive paths, usually copper, interconnect various part of the circuit board to connect components on the board with each other and to generally form a circuit made up of the interconnected components. To attach the board with other circuits, a plurality of parallel conductive stripes or fingers extend to the edge of the board. The fingers are at predetermined spacing to correspond to the spacing of card edge connectors.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 411,516, filed Aug. 25, 1982, entitled PRINTED CIRCUIT BOARD CONNECTOR AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURE, a novel contact finger assembly is described wherein printed circuit boards are connected to the finger assembly to provide an improved connector. As in the attachment of all connectors, certain frictional forces must be overcome before the connector mating parts become fully engaged. In the insertion of printed circuit boards into card edge connectors, if there is not incorporated onto the connector or circuit board some means of aligning the two parts, there is a possibility of misalignment of the card edge connector and the contacts on the circuit board.